Forward unto Dawn
by Hazzamo
Summary: After the Chief defeated the didact over earth and said his goodbyes to cortana, he realises that he was no longer in his own time, or universe. Post:Halo 4 Pre:ME 1 DISCLAIMER:I OWN NEITHER PROPERTY, THEY BELONG TO BUNGIE/343I AND EA/BIOWARE
1. Chapter 1:Arcturus station

Disclaimer: I own neither properties.

* * *

LOCATION:UNKNOWN

DATE:UNKNOWN

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy and Spartan-II commando, John-117 woke up, however he noticed that his MJOLNIR mk VI armour was locked. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Cortana, His closest friend sacrifing herself to save both him and the Earth.

Despite the fact that his visor was off, along with the rest of his armour. He still heard muffled voices coming from outside. He didn't understand the voice but knew what language they were speaking in, English.

Suddenly his armour began to move free and his suits Fusion reactor began to start working again, thirty seconds later his visor finally began to work, John noticed cracks appearing in the visor. 'Great' he thought 'The suit needs fixed!' as he became more aware of his moved his arms thankfully the massive armoured arms responded, abit slowly.

He groaned as he began to sit up, when he saw several people, some were scientists in lab coats all looking shocked with some sort of orange hologram on thier left hands, soldiers with weapons trained on him, he notice they all looked afraid for thier life whilst looking at the bohemeth that was the Master Chief. The final one was a man with grey hair, his face standing the test of time anda eyes that spoke of a true veteran of wars. The man was wearing some sort of blue uniform and the chief immediately noticed that this man was a high ranking officer, just by looks alone.

The Chief then leapt of the bed he was on, snapped to attention and saluted.-Much to the surprise of the soldiers- "Sir, Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 reporting for duty, Sir"

* * *

LOCATION:ARCTURAS STATION, ALLIANCE PARLIMENT

DATE:2181

Admiral Steven Hackett was not an easy man to be surprised. However when he was told that a 7ft tall man in highly advanced armour and weapons with a primative source of ammunition had been found floating around Arcturus, he was skeptical to say the least. But when he dismissed the claims, he was then sent pictures of the man and his weapons, he immediately set out to Arcturus station. He was going to go there next month anyway, it was where the newest ship in the Alliance fleet, the SSV Normandy would set off on her maiden voyage.

When he first arrived on the station, he asked to see the man immediately. And was surprised at just the size of the man. Hackett had even been told that the mans armour weighed the best part of 1000lbs. How it was possible to wear such a thing, Hackett would never know.

"What's his status?" The Admiral asked the chief scientist. A Dr Lorraine Morris,She was around 26 years old, light blonde hair and a few inches shorter than Admiral Hackett. Comparative to her age, she was one of the smartest minds Humanity had.

"Well, sir..." she began, her thick Scottish accent slicing through the air on the space station. "He appears to be around 7foot 2 inches tall, I'm guessing the armour may add to his hight. It weights around 1000lbs and is made of a very dense alloy of different elements; primarily Titanium B and carbon, but there is other elements aswell."

Hackett was taken back by this, Humanities armour was primarily metal-woven ceramics that could shrugg off most attacks, but his armour was the same found on Dreadnoughts!

"I don't know how it was built sir, but this is the icing on the cake, he doesn't have any kinetic barriers or any element zero in his armour at all. We tried cutting into his undersuit with an increadably strong scalple made of pure titanium and it snapped." She continued. "We then found out the Undersuit has Magnesium-Titanium weaving..."

"Making this an indestructible set of armour." Hackett finished her sentence. He found it incredible, whoever built this certainly had an eye for protection. But he didn't see any species he knew of that would do this.

Turians: couldn't build anything this advanced without boasting.

Asari:Not their military style.

Salarians: Too large and clunky to be used in stealth.

Batarians: didnt have the money or scientists to build even a dreadnought.

"Who built this?" Hackett asked Dr Morris, worried at what the response would be.

"Well it only seems logical that this was built by humans, Admiral. Human English lettering and logos. Definitely not Cerberus though, they'd bankrupt themselfs trying to build even the helmet with the materials and tech inside." Morris stated. "However, we detected why he has no kinetic barriers. He has a Fusion generator the size of my thumb that produces energy shielding!"

The human Admiral froze. "What's the smallest fusion reactor in Citadel space?" he asked.

"They're about the size of a krogan,sir." she said as she ran her hand over the body, accidently pressing a button on the side of his neck. She jumped back as the arms went limp and a small whirring noise started producing a shimmering golden coat over the man. She and her assistants activated their omni-tools trying toscean the power source.

"Ma'am, his suits reactor is producing more power in 10 seconds than our reactors produces in an hour!" one of her assistants shouted. Just as he said that the arms on the suit began to move."HOLY HELL someone's alive in there!"

Hackett signalled and several marines arrived in the lab all armed with M-8 avenger assault rifles. The marines all aimed thier rifles at the man, Hackett noticed the fear on thier faces. The armour then sat up on the table that it was on. Dr Morris was frantically typing into her Omni-Tool, Trying to find out how it was possible for someone to be able to wear that armour. 'He has so much armour on him, he can be classed as a mako if he runs down the street.' she thought.

Then the man in the armour leapt off the table and landed on his feet, it snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir, Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117, reporting for duty, Sir!" He said in a deep baritone voice. Morris noticed his accent and groaned. 'The one thing worse than Batarians." She thought. "Kiss asses."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE OF FORWARD UNTO DAWN, THE CHAPTERS LATER WILL BE LONGER AND I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE PLANNED. ALSO I BASED DR LORRAINE MORRIS ON MY SISTER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. HAZZAMO OUT**


	2. Chapter 2:Blast to the past

**Look, befor I begin I have had comments over the American comment, I personally have nothing against Americans but the character of Dr Lorraine Morris Does have one or two issues with. Also the chief may not be American, I know that but his accent is, similar to Jorge from halo reach, he wasent born in Hungary but his accent is Hungarian, similar to the majority of people on the planet. However I do apologies for any offence that I may have caused, it was just a joke from a standpoint of someone who is blunt and ignorant. It has been changed to 'Kiss asses' now. **

**Ps: I know the chiefs home world s edrinas II or however it's spelt.**

* * *

The air was silent aboard Arcturas station, Moniters were beeping and humming and the all too familiar sound of omni-tools activating and working as Dr Morris and her team were frantically trying to figure out how a man in a 100lb suit of armour could walk and move so smoothly.

Slowly Admiral Hackett returned the salute. 'So he's millitary, that makes a lot of sense, but the alliance doesn't have a rank of Master Chief Petty Officer.'

"My name is Admiral Hackett of the Human Systems Alliance. Welcome aboard Arcturas station, Master Chief." His mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour, but he knew it would be a good idea to stay on this 'Master Chiefs' good side. How ever he noticed the Chief tilt his head a bit, probably confusion.

"Human Systems Alliance, sir? What happened to the UNSC?" The man in the armour asked.

"UNSC?" Asked Morris and Hackett at the same time. "I've never heard of such an organisation." Hackett continued.

"The UNSC is the military and scientific arm of the United Earth Government." The Chief replied in a way that seemed like it was obvious.

"Tell me, Master Chief. what Year is it?" Dr Morris asked curiously. Admiral Hackett looked at her confusion.

"2556" he replied bluntly, several people got a bit wide eyed over that, including one of the soldiers.

"You're from the future?" asked the Alliance Admiral, looking quizzical.

"Yes and no." Replied the Master Chief "Yes, I'm from the year 2556 but not _your_ 2556."

"Wait!" Dr Morris shouted. "Are you saying, your from another universe?" The Chief nodded."What's your proof?" she asked, crossing her arms in the process.

"Well, I'm in a suit of armour that's dozens of times more advanced than anything you've got. My weapons still fire bullets, granted they are flawless bullets. And thirdly I have never seen that thing before in my life." He said pointing at one of the scientists omni-tools.

"I think it's best if you explain yourself, Chief. But hopefully somewhere more private." Admiral Hackett stated. John nodded in agreement, Hackett gave a signal and the soldiers were dismissed. As they left Dr Morris followed close behind.

* * *

10 Minutes later.

The Master Chief was sitting down in a room that looked bare, he was on one side of a desk and there was two seats on the other side. 'This is definitely an interrogation room.' John thought, however he knew this would be the only room where nothing that was said inside would be allowed out. 'Well, it could be worse.' He thought again just as the door opened and Admiral Hackett walked in with Dr Morris.

"Okay, Master Chief. You've said it yourself that you think you're from a different universe. However there is still a lot in Alliance Command that don't believe your story. So why don't you start from the beginning."

John nodded in agreement and began to tell everything he knew about the UNSC and his Earths history. The interplanetary wars, The rainforest wars, the UNSCs founding. Then he glossed over his Earths form of FTL: Slipspace, Dr Morris asked about how it worked but the Chief explained that he was a soldier, not a scientist so he had little to no knowledge of how a Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine would be built or how it operated. However he did mention that it involved essentially opening up a worm hole and travelling through the 11th dimension where the laws of physics were different. Incredibly dangerous If things went wrong though.

They took note of when the chief talked about Humanities colonies, Reach, Kholo, Harvest and how humanity had eight hundred worlds under its belt. Earning a smirk from Hackett and a whistle of appreciation from the Doc.

It was times like this when John wished Cortana was still alive, he knew this would be the first of many.

He mentioned the fact that Humanity had managed to create fully stable and sentient AIs, when asked how. He said that it involved having a human brain and being based of a real person, with thought, logic and emotions. Understandably the doc started writing everything about what the Chief said about Artificial Intelligence down. Hackett explained that AIs were illegal in citadel space due to a race known as the Qurrians creating the Geth, a group of AIs that went rouge and rebelled against their creators.

Despite not saying any information that would be deemed classified by the UNSC, He told them his story. What planet he was born on, what he knew of his life there. Then came the Spartan program.

"The Spartan-II program was to develop essentially Super-soldiers to help fight the insurrection on UNSC controlled worlds." He began. "I was one of the 75 chosen to be part of it."

"So was this due to you having an excellent service record in your military?" asked Hackett. John just shook his head.

"You may not like this, you have been warned." The Chief said, he took a deep breath. "The Spartan candidates were all children of six years old." Hackett and Dr Morris just starred in disbelief.

"Your government asked families to give up their children so they could become KILLING MACHINES!" Morris shrieked, Hackett who had seen first contact with aliens found this to be shocking.

"Who said anything about asking? They kidnapped us and replaced us with flash clones that would die within the next month or so. That made the families think their child was dead and that's all she wrote." John explained noticing the faces of the Admiral and the Doctor turn from shock to disgust.

"I'm lost for words..." Hackett stammered. "How can your Government do such horrible atrocities... Not even the Batarians would do such a thing!"

"That's not the worst part." John said. "From the age of six we were trained in conditions that would even break the toughest Helljumpers. Camo training, survival courses, getting shot by live rounds to name but a few. And when we turned fourteen, we received augmentations." He stated allowing the two alliance personnel to wrap their heads around what he had been saying.

"What sort of augmentations, Chief. Was it like biotic implants?" The doctor asked.

"No, our bones essentially became Titanium coated ceramics, making them unbreakable, our nerves were enhanced allowing our reflexes to be almost instantaneous, enhanced hearing and vision, increased muscle mass, making us stronger, faster and smarter. In other ways, the perfect soldier." John said. "And my armour allows me to further enhance my already superhuman abilities."

"You really are a super soldier, Chief!" Hackett said admirably. "So now humanity had seventy five unstoppable soldiers."

"No, there was a low success rate for the augmentations, the majority were either crippled or killed, leaving only thirty three combat ready Spartans, and we each had something special about us. One of us." Chief wandered for a moment if he should use his friends names, he decided against it. "She was the fastest human alive, she could run at speeds up to 75kph, with her armour on."

Again the Alliance personnel looked impressed. "Doc say what you want about the programme, It certainly got results." Hackett said to her, still shocked over the training.

"So what's yours?" Lorraine asked, curiously.

"Luck, I was known to have a considerably larger amount of it than my friends." John said.

"Prove it." Lorraine said.

"Well I managed to travel to another universe without getting killed. Good enough for you?" he said bluntly, earning a smirk from the Admiral.

Now the Chief could play his trump card, the war with the Covenant. He had videos of him fighting the covenant since Cairo station, but he had other things, such as pictures of harvest before and after the covenant found it.

"Then in 2525, humanity discovered that we weren't alone in the universe." John said as he typed something into his TACPAD on his wrist, showing them a Photo of a planet. "This is the planet Harvest, the Main agricultural world of the UNSC.

"It's beautiful." Lorraine said mesmerised by the beauty of the planet she was looking at.

"What are those things on the planet?" Hackett asked, whilst still not denying the beauty of the world.

"Those are orbital elevators, every planet had at least one, made it easier to transport people and supplies to and from orbit." John explained. "This is Harvest after it was lost to the Covenant!" He pressed a button and suddenly the planet was nothing but a molten ball of glass in space, it's poles had also frozen over. Horror struck the faces of Hackett and Morris.

"What happened?" Hackett said, his voice was low and quiet.

"The covenant arrived in force, wiping out defences and then Glassed the planet, to 'Cleanse' it of our filth." John said.

"What do you mean, 'Cleanse?'" Morris asked, her voice shaking.

"This is the were every thing went south. Humanity had settled on worlds that had ruins of a long dead race known as the Forerunners, the Covenant revered them as gods and when they saw us on their gods worlds, they wanted to send our species into extinction." The master chief explained everything that happened in the war, including videos from him fighting the covenant on Cairo station and talked about the fall of Reach.

Then it came to the big one... Halo. They gasped at the size of the halo ring 05, 10,000km in diameter, it dwarfed the citadel, and when the chief showed them the flood and his meeting with the Gravemind. Morris actually had to leave the room to throw up, when she saw what happened when a human got infected, and of course halos true purpose.

"... The one thing the covenant never managed to understand is that Halo wasn't an icon, it was a super-weapon." John explained, he was getting tired now but he was luck that he was almost finished he had been talking for three hours.

"How was it a super weapon?" Lorraine asked.

"There was seven halo rings placed at specific points across the galaxy, each designed to wipe out all sentient life... In a 25,000 LIGHT YEAR radius."There was silence as he said that. For the next half our he talked about how humans and the elites made a truce and his adventure on requiem and meeting the Didact, and of course Cortanas sacrifice.

"Well, the evidence is irrefutable, You are completely telling the truth, Chief." Hackett stated. "I can pull some strings and have you in the Alliance as a lieutenant by tomorrow and judging by your high-risk missions and high level of success you more than qualify as an N7, which is the closest thing the Alliance has to the Spartans." He continued.

"Thank you sir, I accept." John said with a salute.

"Of course you'll need N7 grade armour, Chief." Morris stated

"This could use repairs and a new paint job." John told the doctor, who immediately got his drift.

"Of course Chief." She said as she left the room.

"There is one thing, Chief. we need your name, not many people have the name 'Sierra-117.'" Hackett joked.

"Okay sir, my names John... John Spartan." The chief said thinking on his feet, He thought it would be a fitting name.

"Well then, lieutenant John Spartan, welcome to the Alliance."

* * *

WOAH, THAT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN, GUYS. DON'T WORRY IM NOT GOING TO HAVE SHEPARD BE THE CHIEF, SO ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

HAZZAMO OUT


	3. Chapter 3:out with the old

**Yes, I know I should be doing truth and reconciliation right now but I just wanted to get another chapter of this out.**

* * *

After the Chief had finished explaining everything to Admiral Hackett, he was sent to the tote science bay. He was being escorted by a marine that looked to be a 'By the books' type. His skin was as light brownish shade, signifying Hispanic decent. The marine had been introduced as sgt James Vega.

Just by the way he walked and acted, the Chief knew that he was wanting to leave a good impression or he just wanted to be promoted. Niether of them bothered him, John knew he would likely never see him again after he left the station. Which to his surprise was more than just the millitary headquarters for the Alliance, it was thier parliament and the centre of operations for the entire human race in 'Citadel' space.

He knew that this was most likely the heavilest area in human controlled space, second to Earth, but by UNSC standards this would be open to attack from any direction. He went over ways in his head on how it could be protected better: MAC platforms either side of the station, HORNET-class nuclear mines set at strategic locations and dozens of Cruisers plus the Infinty to guard and incase the station actually got boarded a Batallion of ODSTs and a few dozen Spartans to drive off invaders.

The Master Chief stopped in front of a window looking out over the black emtiness of space, there was several Alliance ships outside either: defending the station, dropping off or picking up troops and supplies or in dry dock. Vega noticed this aswell.

"Just beautiful ain't it, Loco?" He asked also looking at the variety of ship classes, although they all looked similar, except for the one in dry-dock. John. Just looked at him.

"It's Chief, not 'Loco.' it's a good fleet I'll say that, but I've seen better." The Chief said dismissavely, getting a reaction from Vega.

"What do you mean by, seen better?" he questioned, slightly annoyed. "We've got the killamanjaro-the most powerful ship in the Alliance fleet!"

"Just trust me on this, I've seen ships that make even the killamanjaro look weak." John replied to the marine in a neutral tone. Vega looked at him for a second wondering about what the Chief was talking about."

"What, you mean like the Destany Ascention or a Turian dreadnought?heathen Sargent asked, beginning to understand what the Master Chief was talking about-or so he thought.

"Yeah, something like that." John replied. He pointed to a ship that was currently docked on the station, it looked almost nothing like the other ships in the fleet. John was looking at it and he noticed that it looked similar to an ONI Black Cat prowler. "Which ships that?"

"The Normandy, she's the newest ship in the fleet. A prototype stealth frigate. I don't know much about her but I can say this, only the best in their field are getting picked for positions aboard." James told the Chief.

"I guess that rules you out then." Under his helmet, John smirked. He knew that cortana would have said something similar to that if she was still here, however he knew that she was gone for good. Her data chip was inside one of the pillars on board the Forerunner dreadnought, so it would be impossible for him to have her back.

"Yup, I'm not on it. But I've got a feeling that you could be." He told the Spartan as they started walking towards the science bay, as they passed one of the mess halls, John looked inside and saw three Marines arguing over something. He groaned when he heard thier arguments.

"...No way is Donnatelo the best ninja turtle, everyone knows its Raphael!" One voice shouted, he sounded slightly Irish and was clearly mad about something. John saw thier ranks, two privates and a corporal. The corporal was winning however.

"Donnatelo is the best because he has the brains and the fighting style!" The corporal stated, when she was struck down by the second private, he sounded American.

"He fights with a stick! Raphael's got those forkey things." The American marine stated, when a fourth person joined.

"I always liked splinter the rat." he said and was meeted only with groans.

John stopped listening after that. "Who were they?" he asked quizzingly.

"That's Bluestone 42, a counter explosives squad.I don't know why they act like five-year olds outside of missions but, what can you expect from ex-army troopers?" James said, almost laughing at his own comment, John did chuckle a bit. Even he knew of the rivalries between different forces, mainly S-IIs as they were Navy and S-IIIs as they were Army. Still he wouldn't turn down help from an S-III if things went south.

Five minutes later they arrived at the science bay to find Dr Morris and about ten other scientists, engineers and technicians waiting for his arrival, all apart from Dr Morris froze in awe at the hight of the Master Chief. John had seen those expressions before and has gotten used to them by now.

Dr Morris put out a hand. "Nice to see you again, Chief or should i say LT?" John accepted it, despite the fact he last saw her the best part of ten minutes ago.

'most likely she still wants to get the full specs of my armour.' He thought. "Likewise ma'am." He said. Morris just rolled her eyes at the statement.

"You don't have to be so formal around me, Just call me Lorraine." she told the seven foot tall soldier.

"Err... Okay then Doc." John said, feeling uncomfortable.

"That works too." she chirped, suddenly she began to look serious. "Now, when I said you needed N7 grade armour. I didn't mean that you'll be getting a brand new set of armour, in fact yours might be a bit overkill. However you said it needed repairs and a new coat of paint?" she asked, John nodded his head. "Okay then, now what is the most critically damaged system?"

John thought for a moment, despite the fact that there was some light physical damage, the entire suit could just be held together with super-glue and blu-tack for all he knew. He remembered when he first got the Mk VI, and the armoured said that both the optics and the gel layer in his Mk V were almost destroyed.

"Well, externally it's just a few scrapes and basic ware. Internally well, I don't know how bad it is, my Visors cracked and my H.U.D isn't giving me any details on what might be damaged so..." The Spartan trailed off. Lorraine brought up her omni-tool and tried scanning his armour once again but with no avail.

"Well, anyways LT you need to go for a medical check up and certain tests anyway, it would be best if you left it here whilst we are modifying your armour." She said happily. Then frowned when John pointed something out.

"Well, that's good news however I set my TACPAD to scan and see if anyone outside the Alliance may be wanting acess to my armour statistics, and someone has been sending data to a location I cant decipher." John said.

"Wait are you saying that somebody in here is Cerberus?" Morris asked, Puzzeld.

"Yes." Was the Chiefs sole reply when one technician suddenly looked nervous and started to run to an opposite door, he never made it. John reacted super quickly, in the time it took for the cerberus operative to reach the door he was caught by the spartan.

The man stared into the Master Chiefs visor. "How did you know?" he asked chocking as John was holding him up by his neck.

"I didn't, I just wanted to see if anyone would flinch." John said and in one swift movement broke the mans the limp, lifeless body to the floor.

All the others just looked in shock and in awe at how he was able to snap the neck of a man without even trying. "Well, I hope thats all personell that could do damage to the Alliance taken care of." He said in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Well, Yes anyway. John if you can, may we please modify your armour." Morris said and was shocked when the Master Chief hesitated for a moment and then twisted his helmet around and took it off. Lorraine and the other female workers just found themselfs staring at the Chief in a sort of stupor, Their trance was cut short when both John and the male workers snapped them out of it.

"Here." he said handing his helmet to one of the technicians, thrusting it into one of thier arms. They all were shocked at just how heavy the helmet was.

'If that's how heavy the helmet is, Im pretty sure I can wait to see how heavy the chest piece is.' Morris thought as the Chief began to take his armour apart.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

"Would Lieutenant John Spartan please report to the Science bay. Lietenant John Spartan to the science bay." The intercom over Arcturus station blared out. It was 0900hrs Arcturus time, but John had been awake since 0700hrs. In that time he had already had breakfast and spent time at the shooting range or the Gym.

After he had given his armour to the Scientists on the station they had never left it alone. Especially Dr Lorraine Morris, he had learned more about her. She was born in Scotland and was proud of her heritage, she had a younger brother who was currently a Seargent in the Alliance Cadets, Her mother was a paramedic on the Citadel and her father was the most Xenophobic person the chief had ever heard of. He was a civilian on shanxi when the Turians invaded and lost his leg in the process. He now spends his time on earth fishing and living in a small village away from the major centres where the citadel species like to explore.

She had told him that she had graduated with top honours at the University of Edinburgh, with a PhD in engineering. So she, a Chinese technician named Sun Wokong and an American scientist called Leonard Hoffstedar Had been in charge of modifying his armour, and as far as they were concerned. It was a success.

John himself had taken medical tests, both physical and mental and passed every one with perfect results. When he had gotten a full medical scan they found out that almost all of his augmentations were against citadel law so they all labeled it as 'Classified' to an extent where even a spectre couldent read it if he or she wanted to.

When at the range his accuracy was always within 95-100%, he was told that only one other person had managed to receive marks that high. Same went with driving and in hand-to-hand combat tests, he was unbeatable.

As John walked into the science bay he found Dr Morris typing things into her compute. When she noticed him come in. When she saw him she started smiling.

"Ah, Lieutenant Spartan, it's good to see you again!" she said beaming, offering out a hand at the same time.

"Likewise Ma'am." John said accepting her hand shake. Noticing her inability to stop smiling right now.

"So, I'll give you three guesses to why you've been called here. But you'll only need one." she started. "Also, can you tell us what this is?" She said taking a cylindrical object from a nearby safe. John recognised it instantly.

"Well, I hope I'm down here because my armour is ready, and that is a covenant energy sword." He said taking the object from her hand. "stand back." he said as he pressed a button on its side and the infamous 'snap-hiss' signified its activation. She looked impressed at the meter long, two pronged blade of the sword. "Where did you find this?" John asked.

"We found it in the leg compartment of your armour, along with a grenade, two blue-purple balls and a couple of grey cubes with orange highlights. Speaking of which." she said as she gestured into the other room of her office. Where the chief saw his MJOLNIR Mk VI for the first time in a month. But it was different now.

Instead of olive green, it was now a jet black shade with a red stripe over the centre of his helmet and then across the armours centre-left hand side and the N7 logo attached to where the heart should be. John was impressed.

"you've been busy." John said to the doctor.

"Yup, let's go over the specs, shall we?" she asked, without waiting for an answer she continued. "Well, for starters we replaced that medicalfoam substance with Medi-Gel. It's more effective than what ever that foam was. However that doesn't mean it's not useless, it's cheaper to produce than Medi-Gel and still does a good job, what I'm trying to say is that we are staring to produce...whatever that stuff is."

"Bio-Foam is the substances name." John told her as she took a deep breath.

"We have also completely repaired the armour both externally and internally, it wasent as badly damaged as you thought it was. The Coms Unit is now tuned to both Alliance and Citadel frequencies. You have two Omni-Tools, one on each wrist, however the one on the right would mainly be so you'll have duel Omni-Blades for CQB fights. Also, and this is my favourite we found out that nueral interface completely negates the effects of biotic attacks."

"Meaning?" John asked, confused.

"It means that anyone who attacks you with biotics will do no damage, they'll have a better chance with a stick." she replied.

"You really must have ruined the armour if you think it can be damaged by a stick." The Chief said sarcastically, Lorraine laughed at the idea of someone charging at him with a tree branch in its hand.

"Anything else?"

"Well apart from the few bells and whistles I've told you about it's the same armour, except it's now black and red instead of green. However we have done several things to your weapons." The Doctor said, pushing a button on her Omni-Tool and a locker opened next to the armour.

In it was his MA5D, a DMR and his M6G magnum. As he took the assault rifle he notice the ammo counter read '60' instead of '32.' he looked at her, confused.

"All your guns had been given an Eezo boost, all with a universal ammo supply. Meaning they use thermal clips now, so bullets aren't an issue now. However we have tweaked them so they fire a shot equivalent to the bullets." Morris said proudly crossing her arms.

"You really have though of everything, haven't you?" John asked, she nodded. John then noticed a photo on her desk. It was of a boy around eleven years old standing in a desert with Lorraine next to him. "Your brother?" John asked, pointing at the photo.

"Yeah, taken five years ago when we were on holiday in Tunisia. He just wanted to go as its where they filmed all those Star Wars vids from the twentieth century." She said calmly and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's just the fact that he was miserable the entire time. He was allergic to half the food they were serving. Then to make things worse he had the trots, food poisening and an inner ear infection at the same time!" She said laughing at the same time. John even couldn't resist chuckling at that. 'Poor kid' he thought. Just then Admiral Hackett entered Dr Morris office.

John immediately snapped to attention and saluted, which Hackett returned.

"Lieutenant Spartan." He began, pausing for a second as he view the upgraded armour behind the Chief. "How are you fitting in?" He asked.

"Im surviving sir. My armour and weapons are ready for combat, sir" The Master Chief said to the Admiral.

"That's good, Lietenent. We're assining you a new post aboard a ship." the Admiral said.

"Which ship, sir?" John asked.

"Well, with your skills and combat scores there's only one ship we can put you on." Hackett stated. "You're going on the Normandy."

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter done. I'm just saying this: there will be no romances between the chief and ANYBODY, none. He will have close friends that's it. Also I'm trying to make the chief more human and less machine. How well am I doing?**

**Ps: any one guess who the two scientist are/what shows they're from.**

**HAZZAMO OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4:Old friends

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, let's just say I've been up to my neck in exams**

* * *

"Would Lieutenant John Spartan report to Admiral Hacketts office, please." the VI in charge of the station exclaimed over the intercoms. It was exactly 12:00pm arcturus time and John had been awake for hours, testing out his upgraded weapons and the newest bells and whistles on his armour. He was impressed, although still the same as it was before he arrived here John had to admit, the dual Omni-blades were a better addition toKhios combat knife. Even though they weren't as strong as his Titanium combat knife, they were almost impossible to break and he had two of them, giving him yet another advantage in hand-to-hand combat.

As he was going towards Admiral Hacketts office he wandered why he said so much about the UNSCs weapons and experiments, including the SPARTAN program. However all he said was what the augmentations do, not what they were specifically. When John did give the idea of MAC guns, to make sure that they stayed a secret they were written down on paper and locked away in two different locations, the first in Admiral Hacketts office-which was constantly guarded-and the other in Dr Morriroom office, which was now constantly guarded as it also had both plasma grenades that John had. The Aliance R&D had their hands full of trying to contain the Plasma but somehow they began to make progress.

When John arrived at Hacketts office, he saw an officer leave the room. Her hair was a dark red and her eyes were emerald green, she was taller than the majority of the guards and marines, but nowhere near Johns height. She never noticed John as she left the office and began to walk away.

The Master Chief then knocked on the Admirals door. he heard Hackett say enter. As John walked in and saluted, he noticed that Dr Morris was in the room as well, struggling not to keep a grin off her face. John wandered why and soon he got his answer.

"Leutenant Spartan." Hackett began, slightly smiling as he spoke. "I have good news and bad news, however it will most likeglobe that both are good news for you."

"Sir?" John asked curiously.

"We are moving the maiden voyage of the Normandy from next week to tomorrow morning, meaning you'll be seeing active service soon." Hackett said,noticing a smile on Johns face, his helmet was in his left arm. "and secondly we have a surprise for you."

As he said that, the door was locked shut by Hackett and the room was in complete lockdown. "What were about to give you is Highly classified, if you get caught we'll deny any involvement and you'll be sentenced for treason. Do I make myself clear?" The Admiral asked Sternly, his eyes deadly serious.

"Crystal, sir" John said.

As John told the Admiral that, Dr Morris then pulled a data chip out of her pocket and with a MASSIVE grin, then activated it. John was shocked at what happened.

Out of the data chip, a blue female hologram emerged, hands on her hips, Streams of data covering her body. It was impossible, it must have been and yet there she was.

"So Chief, did you miss me?" the Hologram said.

For the first time in his life, John was speechless, he was just staring at the Hologram, until she snapped her fingers.

"Oi!, anybody tell you it's rude to swear?"

"Cortana?" John asked, slightly confused but relived at the same time. "But how I saw your chip get disintegrated by the Didact."

"My data chip, yes. My data crystal, well no." she said." using what was left of my non corrupt programming, I implanted the chip with all my corrupt data whilst the sane me was inside the crystal, which I ejected just as you pulled me out for the last time."

John was still confused.

"Basically, what cortana Is saying is that she survived, somehow I guess your luck rubbed off on her. Then she embedded her crystal into your armour. When the Techs were taking apart your armour I discovered her crystal and hooked it up to a computer. I was originally going to delete her as she was what you said 'Rampant' but she then provided the schematics on how to repair and upgrade your armour." Dr Morris Told John, excitement in her voice. "How do you think we were able to upgrade it so quickly?"

John just shrugged his shoulders "Magic, I guess." he said, sarcastically.

"Oh my god, you gave him a sense of humor!" cortana shrieked. "We ARE in a different universe!" As she said that Hackett just smirked. "And Chief, in case anyone finds me I can easily pretend to be a VI, although I feel pretty insulted that I have to do that."

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Well, you know how 'dumb' AIs can only learn one thing?"

"Yes"

"Let's say that Deja would have a better chance at hacking past thier cyber-warfare suits than any of these VIs, and she knew nothing of hacking!" Cortana stated.

The group turned to Hackett. "Normally, I wouldn't even think of the idea of even having an AI, let alone giving one to. A soldier. However I've seen what you could do with it, sorry her" He said as Cortana gave the Admiral a look. "and I'll be honest, having you in our ranks will heavily boost our chances against slavers or gangs if your on station. Anyway, Good luck Lieutenant, report to the Normandy at 0600 hrs. Dismissed."

John just snapped a salute and took Cortana and slides her into his helmet and in turn put his helmet on and left.

As soon as he was gone, Morris just looked at Hackett. "Think he knows?" she asked.

"No, I doubt he'll know of Shepards past, she arrived 13 years ago and is our best shot at getting a human into the SPECTREs and he decimated her scores in shooting ranges, combat and simulations." Hackett said. "Shepard will defiantly get to be Humanities first SPECTRE, but Spartan." He shook his head. "Even though she's more well known than he is, she will be a SPECTRE. But if he's admitted iton the SPECTREs, I give it a year before he makes it into the GHOSTs."

Morris was shocked, if a little unsurprised. The GHOSTs were the best of the best of the best. Only SPECTREs who were EXTREAMLY skilled and talented could be able to get in. Despite the fact that the GHOSTs have existed just as long as SPECTREs, so far only one had managed to get in.

His name was Saren Artirious.

* * *

BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, YES I HAVE ADDED MY OWN SPECIAL SPECTRE 'CLUB' AND GRANTED, THE NAME IS EXTREAMLY CLICHED, BUT PHANTOMS JUST DIDN'T WORK.

ALSO DON'T GET AT ME FOR THE WAY I BROUGHT CORTANA BACK, I DON'T WANT ANY COMMENTS THAT SAY 'SHE CAN'T DO THAT!' OR 'THAT'S NOT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!' IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I AM MAKING SLIGHT CHANGES TO THE LORE, THEN STOP READING! (I don't mean that in a bad way, just in a way that makes you not annoyed.)

APLOGISE FOR THE DELAY

HAZZAMO OUT.


	5. Chapter 5:Reconciliation

**FIRST OFF, SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG... LOST TRACK OF TIME, HAD BEEN REVISING FOR PHYSICS EXAM FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT, THIS SHOULD HAVE COME OUT SOONER BUT THERE IS A SMALL VIRUS IN SCOTLAND RIGHT NOW AND GUESS WHO WAS UNLUCKY ENOUGH TO GET IT.**

* * *

LOCATION:ARCTURUS STATION

DATE:2183(Alliance) 2557:(UNSC)

Commander 'Shepard' just looked at the results board in disgust, it was happening again. She would strive to achieve something and it took her years to do so, and then a compleate nobody arrives and decimates her score in either minutes, hours or days.

She was about to break something, (probably something very expensive) but she regainedhare self control. She had been in the alliance 13 years and in that time she had been taught by both herself and others how to control her anger, although she could never fully control it, such as the time when the alliance invaded the slaver base on Torfan, she had lost all control of her emotions when she saw what was in front of her, malnourished bodies of humans, Asari, the whole lot. They were going to be sold as slaves to the Batarians.

She decided enough was enough and slaughtered every living thing that didn't have two eyes. At the end 200 Batarians were dead, all killed with weapons they had never seen before, it was a win/win of the alliance either way, the Batarians couldent tell the council that the humans had made new weapons and combat armour as they were either dead or pirates.

She had been labeled 'The Devil of Torfan' by several alliance marines. However anyone that got to know her knew that she wasent normally like this.

"So what are you thinking about?" Asked a familiar voice to the commander.

"I'm thinking about how this is almost exactly like..." she never got any farther before the voice spoke again.

"No don't even go there, this is not the same... The chances of her following us to here is unimaginativelty low." The voice told her, it's voice sounded like it was concerned for her.

"Look, I'm fine!...Okay?" Shepard asked the voice. To anyone onlooking it appeared that shepard was going insane, she wasent. When suddenly another voice began to talk to her.

"Err...Boss, are you okay?"

She turned around and saw Lieutenant 'Kaiden Alenko' behind her, she appeared in this place with him and a bunch of others. 13 long years ago... Thankfully the people who they were with had FINALLY learned to shoot straight...they still hated each other and were idiots but...

"No I'm fine... Thanks for asking though."

"Don't mention it...has HE been giving you any trouble?" Kaiden asked

"Just the usuall annoying questions like; Are you okay?" Shepard stated

"I heard that!" The voice shouted... Angrily.

"Yup that's cause I said it." Shepard explained, earning a chuckle from Kaiden. "So what's it with the others?"

"Well, that's the good news..." He said as he brought up his omni-tool. "The are all on board the Normandy, along with Lieutenant Spartan, I'll be sharing responsibilities with him, and I swear I've seen that guy before."

"Not important." She retorted

"Well the others are as follows:Co-Pilot,Nurse,Gunnery Chief,Science Chief and the rest are just regular soldiers." He told the commander as he transferred the names of the people with their positions. She smirked when she saw one.

"How did he become co-pilot?" she asked,confused.

"Well, it has been 13 years since we arrived, and he no longer thinks that crashing a pelican is an ideal way of landing it... He is however, just as lazy and idiotic as he was before but since he is going to be with Joker the majority of the time, I'm sure you won't notice... Very much." Kaiden explained earning another smirk from Shepard.

"Come on, we have to get to the Normandy now, I'm just dying to meet who beat my scores... So long as he doesn't try to show me up, I'm pretty sure I can work well with him." Shepard said as they both made their way to docking bay A1.

* * *

"So Chief, how you liking this world?" Cortana asked through the MJOLNIR Mk VI armours internal comms unit."...Or should I say universe?"

"Very funny Cortana, but this Was just too much for me take in... At first anyway. Then it was just question after question, as I explained my story, I never had to talk so much in a short time before, Cortana." John explained to the AI as he walked towards Docking bay A1 For his duties on the Normandy.

Despite his best efforts to stop her from doing so, Cortana had managed to Infiltrate the Alliances Files and managed to access some of the files regarding the Normandy, A prototype stealth frigate, State of the Art, but small, Tiny by UNSC standards. A UNSC frigate could Dwarf an Alliance Cruiser and a UNSC cruiser could Dwarf and Alliance Dreadnought.

Cortana thought she was being sneaky until she found out that, since John was stationed aboard the Normandy he was allowed some of the 'Less sensitive' data on the ship. He more or less had to force Cortana to stop trying to get any info...instead she surfed the Extranet...and had more or less not stopped talking, until about 20 seconds ago, when the chief threatened to mute her. She knew he wouldn't do such a thing, but she complyed...just.

"So have you seen anyone interesting aboard... like Doc Morris?" She teased.

"Cortana." he growled.

"Oh come on chief, shes not that bad of a looker..." that was as far as she got as John had smacked the side of his helmet. "Okay shutting up...oh by the way there are two people about to walk into you." just as she said that another thing. "Huh, chief I know im Metastable and cant work as well as I'm used to but, I'm detecting an AI in one of them."

That caught Johns attention, The Alliance had barely let him have Cortana but sinc eshe had given them specs on Safe AIs, Slipspace and MAC guns they had allowed her to live...that and she managed to discover Yet another Cerberus operative on the station.

John stopped just as the two walked past, they both noticed him, with a look of awe on ones fac. And annoyance on the others. Cortana had done a quick scan on their armour, and the Chief groaned at the results.

It was a light-weight variation of MJOLNIR Mk IV, one with a rouge helmet and Recon variant Chestpice and shoulders, whilst the other was basic that was dark silver and yellow.

John knew who they were... Something just as bad as ONI...they were FREELANCERS and their names were Carolina and Washington


	6. Chapter 6: Old Faces

LOCATION:ARCTURUS STATION, DOCKING BAY A1

DATE:2183(Alliance),2557(UNSC)

* * *

Washington and Carolina just stared at the 7ft tall titan standing right in front of them. They both recognised the armour scheme, the angles, the helmet. It was the Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117.

Inside Wash's head he could only hope that the Chief didn't recognise them, then h. Remembered about the armour. 'Well, so much for that.' he thought. The UNSC abhorred the FREELANCERs with a passion, mainly due to attacks on certain 'Locations of strategic importance.' and most of all, the Torture of the gifted UNSC 'Smart' AI Alpha. Wash knew that only time would tell if he could live.

Carolina now understood why her scores had been so easily smashed in the training rooms, no matter how hard a Freelancer trained, their scores couldn't even match up to an S-III let alone an S-II.

However to both of their surprise, he snapped to attention and saluted. "Ma'am, Lieutenant John Spartan pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

Carolina returned the salute."Commander Caroline Shepard, the feelings mutual." that was what she said, but what she thought was:'The hero of Humanity was called JOHN?!, seems a bit generic, well... There are worse names... Like Leonard.'

'Carolina, 2 things: 1: I can here everything you think. And 2: he know who you two are.' Epsilon thought to her.

'How?!'

'Well his AI talked to me, we had a couple... Thousand games of chess, bitch won every one. Both you and the other Freelancer Agents were on the top of the UNSCs Shitlist for god knows how long and three you might want to stop saluting and talking to me, it looks really weird on the outside.' Her AI said.

She immediately realised what she was doing and stopped saluting and returned to listening in on the conversation in front. The Chief was talking to Wash.

"...so basically how I became a biotic was the fact that one of the air cars on the citadel crashed next to me, it exploded. Luckily my armour protected me from the heat, not so much from the Eezo." Wash explained.

"Seriously, cars hate you even in this universe?" The Chief asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Wash exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

120 minutes later

John and Cortana had been given a small tour around the Normandy, John was almost unimpressed by the interior, with the exception of the holographic Computers and the galaxy map. 'Well it IS a warship, not a luxury liner.' He herd Cortana mutter.

Despite the fact the Normandys maiden voyage was the next day, the Master Chief still had not had the chance to have a proper look around. So far all he had seen was the CIC and cockpit, he found the Pilot and Co-Pilot bickering over what to do befor the launch of the Normandy. The Pilot-A Flight Leuitenant Jeff 'Joker' Maroue- wanted to spend it doing as many pre-flight checks as he can. His No. 2 however just wanted to drink beer and eat, unsurprisingly Joker pulled rank at his co-pilot and all he was doing was complaining about the amount of work he was doing.

Washington -He figured out who they were in about five seconds flat- was showing him the lower levels of the Normandy, it was also where Johns bunk was located, due to his size he couldent fit inside one of the sleeper pods.

The two of them left the elevator. 'Even with the tech being superior in some areas why are the elevators so slow!?' John thought, Cortana only gigled at the comment. The second the two soldiers walked out they saw a tank... A Mako with a marine in blue alliance armour on top of it.

"Shela, Shela can you hear me?" The marine asked, when a second one in a red version of the armour walked forward, his hair was grey. He looked like a lifelong millitary man but how was he still a marine?

"God damm it, I told you not to name the tanks VI!" He shouted, his voice had a strong Texan accent. "And why the hell haven't you upgraded your armour yet?!" He asked.

"What I have upgated, my armour Sargent!" The marine on the tank said.

"We're wearing Alliance Mk VI armour, that's Mk V!"

"But on a top ten list V is better than VI!" The blue soldier chirped, seemingly happy with himself.

"WE'RE NOT IN A TOP TEN LIST!" The Sargent shouted, then he sighed walking back to the armoury. "That boys gone crazy." he told himself, shaking his head at the same time.

"Ugh, who are they?" Cortana asked the Ex-Freelancer throught the helmets internal speakers.

"That was Cpl. Michael J. Caboose and Gunnery sergeant. S. Sarge." Washington said, shaking his head. "Yeah, Caboose may be an idiot at most times, but he knows who or what to shoot, has got a knack for driving the tank though and has stopped shooting people who are 'helping' us. His strength is also on par with an S-III. We all call it gods way of compensating."

"What about Sarge?" The Chief asked, knowing full well how these soldiers were, they were the Freelancers simulation troopers, all who originally signed up for the UNSC but achieved low test scores and so were set up in an unwinnable war against each other, weather it be in a box canyon, Ice worlds or in abandond UNSC bases.

"Lifelong millitary, knows what he is doing, he is also the Normandy's Gunnery chief. Even after being here 13 years he sill hates Grif, the co-pilot. He also has really bad passwords and code words." Wash explained.

"And they are?" Cortana asked.

"I just told you them."

"Oh." cortana noted. They walked out of the hanger and into engineering. If a UNSC engineer saw this they would have a field day... Explaining to their Alliance Counterparts how impractical this drive was for FTL and how Slipspace was the technologically superior choice.

"This is the engineering bay and the Normandys heart." Wash explained, pointing at the massive ball in the centre of the room. It was emitting a blue hue which John assumed was Eezo. "And that's it for engineering. Seriously I could bore you to death, you won't find it interesting unless you happens to actually be a Quarrian on his pilgrimage.

"A what on it's what?" John asked, he never really looked up on the other races, well except the Turians and how much they both looked like and acted like the Elites, Millitary was just as over-zealous as the Elites though in that anyone who disrespects them will end up dead. Acted a bit like the Spartans as well in which they followed any order given to them, and had been noted to have a 'Stick up their ass' when described by other members of the millitary.

"Never mind, the tours almost over, I just need to show you the middle deck.' Wash explained. They went back up the elevator again... Taking about thirty seconds to climb ten feet and was shown around, he saw the COs office, the mess and the Sick bay which had a Doctor and a Nurse stationed inside. A Dr Karin Chakwas and Nurse Dufresne. They walked in to find them talking.

"Look, I know I'm just the nurse here but that new LT is not natural, seriously and I know not natural, I once had to help an alien give birth... From a guy." Dufresne said shuddering at the thought.

"Yes I know that, I've read all your files and reports. And I still don't want to know the background of it." Chakwas said, notshuddering or reaching but being a professional about it. "Ahh Leutenants Alenko and Spartan how may we help you?" She said noticing the two soldiers walking in and at the same time, finally noticing what the Ex-medics comments were on Spartan.

"It's nothing Doctor, I'm just showing the LT around." Wash explained.

"My, when I read the file about you being 7ft tall, I honestly thought it was a typo at first." The doctor explained.

"Don't worry ma'am, the armour adds a few inches to my height." John said.

"...or a foot." he heard the nurse say,coughing as he said it.

"And the science lab is just behind the door back there." Wash said pointing behind Chackwas and Doc. (Yes he will still be called Doc). "Cpl. Simmons is the science chief."

"That reminds me." Chackwas started. "I still can't get over the fact about his transplants all those years ago."

"What do you mean?, Ma'am." The Chief asked.

"Well its on Simmons' medical records that he gave his lungs and several other organs to Flight Sergeant Grif more than a decade ago and Niether of them are dead. He gave both of his lungs and was patched up with a botched job at cybernetic implants."

"How bad of a job was it?" John asked.

"Parts of his body was made of a fax machine and a toaster! Luckily he got proper implants about twelve years ago."

"And Grif?" Wash asked this time, even he didn't know this.

"He should be dead as well, Simmons Is AB+ whilst Grif is A-, not to mention when he first joined he had the worst blood test of anybody I have ever seen."

"How bad?"

"They found bits of bacon in his blood along with unheard of levels of cholesterol, I don't know how he survived but he is on a clean bill of health now, but he still very lazy."

"Well, thanks for talking to us Dr. Chackwas,nut we really need to keep the tour going." Wash explained, turning and leaving with John.

Five minutes later

the two were sitting at the mess with lunch infront of them.

"Mmm, Millitary food, my favorate." Wash said as the two began eating. The Master Chief wasent one to complain, this food was at least 10X better than The Ration packs the UNSC gave soldiers during service.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "I take it you don't know what the first rule is, Lieutenant Alenko." The two looked and Snapped to attention whilst sitting down. "If you want good food, then don't join the millitary."

"Captain, I wasent complaining I was..."

"It's okay,carry on Lietenant." Captain Anderson said as he walked by with Carolina on one side of him and a Turian on the other as they walked into his office.

As the two relaxed and when the Captain, Carolina and the Turian walked into the COs office did they speek again. "Please tell me you saw that Turian." Wash said as he took another mouthful of baked potatoes.

"The SPECTRE?" John said, being as non-chalont as a Spartan could be.

"THAT GUYS A SPECTRE?!, how do you know that?" Wash said, quieting down after his outburst.

"Cortana can hack into anything,including the Citadels files from halfway across the galaxy." John said as he brought up his Omni-Tool and sent the information to Washington.

"Oh my god, That SPECTRE, Nihlis is trying to become a GHOST."

"And a GHOST is?" John asked.

"They are the best of the best when it comes to SPECTRES, the Group for Hostile Operations and Specialised Tactics. There is only one known Publicly, and he is the Turian of the three, there is also a Salarians and an Asari operative." Wash explained.

"And if they sent someone like Nihlis to oversee the Normandys shakedown run..." John began.

"Then what trouble are we in for..." Washington finished. Little did the two of them know of the ever growing danger awaiting them.


	7. Chapter 7:What does the I stand for?

**Without further ado... Actually, the RvB guys, it's up to you wether they are just there as a sense of humour or if you actually want to see a fight between wrex and caboose, or an argument between Simmons and tali. (I know I do).**

**Also, Remember Agent Washington is Kaiden Alenko and Agent Carolina is Commander Shepard. **

**SOPA HAS GONE!, thank god!**

**Also, I completely forgot the briefing for the Eden prime mission, so yeah...**

* * *

LOCATION:Normandy-Class Frigate, SSV Normandy SR-1, Entering Utopia system.

Date:2181 (Alliance) 2557 (UNSC)

"...Drift, just under 1500K." said the loudmouthed pilot of the Normandy, gleefully playing at the controls of the stealth frigate. He was feeling pleased with himself, before a Turian started talking.

"1500 is good your captain will be pleased." The dark skinned, white tatooed Turian SPECTRE Nihlis said as he walked towards the CIC of the ship.

"I hate that guy." Joker said to no one in particular, forgetting that Grif was next to him and that Lt. Alenko and Cmdr Shepard were standing next to him.

"Nihlis gave you a compliment and you hate him?" The former Freelancer Washington asked the Pilot, more confused if anything.

"Hey, you remember to hide the keys of the vehicles from Caboose, that's lucky. I just shot us halfway across the galaxy onto a target the size of a pinhead, that's Increadable! Waddya think Grif?...Grif?" Joker was quick to make several points to show that he deserved more respect and then just asked his No.2 for help...or so he thought.

"Huh?" The co-pilot of the most advanced ship in the alliance fleet asked, half asleep. " Oh sorry, never got much sleep last night."

"What happened?" Washington asked, slightly annoyed. But since he had been working with the group for the longest between him and Carolina, he was more or less used to grifs usual behaviour.

"He probably stayed up all night watching Battlestar Galactica re-boot series!" Joker exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air at the same time.

"No!, it was fleet and Flotil...Err GWF 2181 wrestling match, seriously it had a guy in a business suit with an eye patch and a monocle, a green Vorcha, a Turian wearing full Mucho Libre gear and a sombrero. It was awsome!" Grif said, defending his manliness. The others just looked at him disapprovingly.

"He was with Sarge, Simmons and Donut, Movie night and guess who's turn it was." Wash said to Carolina and Joker, earning a chuckle from the two.

"JOKER!" the stern voice of Cpt Anderson blared out through the intercom of the ship. "Send The Commander down to the briefing room. Nihlis and Lt Spartan are already here."

"Yes sir!" The disabled pilot, he turned around. "well, looks like the captain wants to see you."

"That wasent obvious?" Griff asked.

"Shut up."

With that, Carolina turned around and headed towards the ships briefing room. after speaking with Dr Chakwas and Cpl. Jenkins, she entered the Normandys briefing room and she found Nihlis talking to the Chief.

"...So you're telling me that you don't want to get promoted or receive any special commendations, despite your service record being spotless, Leuitenant?" Nihlis asked the seven foot tall giant,clad In black N7 armour, the helmet slightly intimidating him.

"Sir, I was only doing what I was ordered to do or was expected for me to do, no soldier should be praised for simply doing his job." John said to the Turian.

Nihilis made the Turian version of a smirk. "Are you sure you're not actually a Turian inside that armour?" Nihlis was slightly surprised to say the least about the Master Chief, his files said that he was used to high-risk, low-key operations. He was dedicated, loyal and above all else, disciplined.

file also stated that he had been training for active duty since he was six, and tried to enlist at age fourteen, due to his height he was almost actually enlisted. Due to his spotless record and the number of commendations. (to which he didnt know, an AI and an alliance Admiral had fabricated his awards.) put them all together and you had a soldier that put several Turians Nihlis had met to shame. All in all, one of two perfect candidates for the SPECTREs.

"I am Human, through and through. I'm Just... Different." The Master Chief stated to the SPECTRE.

Nihlis just looked at the Human that was dwarfing him. "I can see that Lieutenant, but... Ahh, Commander Shepard, good to see you have arrived."

Carolina just nodded in their general direction.

* * *

Cortana POV

Whilst Nihlis, Chief and Carolina were talking about Eden Prime and it's significant history, Cortana was just browsing the extra-net. She was trying to understand just how serious the AIs known as the Geth were.

She was slightly startled by the results, A race called the Quarrians developed a group of VIs called the 'Geth' as it was kheelish for, 'helper of the people' these robots were constantly updated and upgraded to the point where a unit questioned its existance. It wasent helped when the Quarrians became scared with the AIs and decided to terminate them. (No pun intended) At first they used basic shutdown commands,-UNSC AIs had them as well but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't disobey them.

When the Geth started to ignore the commands, asking what they did wrong and how to adapt to make sure they wouldn't do such a task again, the quarrians responded by attacking them, several Quarrians even gave their lives to defend the Geth. Cortana was glad that she was able to hack into the Geth servers, the AIs were primitive compared to her.

(come on with cortana able to hack into citadel files from half way across the galaxy, I'm pretty sure she can get some info from Geth servers)

Suddenly, she was aware of someone trying to talk to her. She realised it was Epsilon, the AI that Carolina was using.

"Hey, Cortana." The Fragment began. "I'm not entirely sure I can pull this off without somebody noticing but anyway, I've looked into your searches. I was kinda shocked as well when I heard that AIs like you and me were illegal, Pissed me the hell off, there was nobody intelligent I could talk to."

Cortana laughed slightly at the comment. "Yeah, I was annoyed at first, then I read about it... I'll say this, the councils logic was sound, AIs without an organic base is just a ticking time bomb. But anyway, me and the caveman here are stuck now."

"Caveman?"

"The Chief, you know because he is a attack first kinda guy." Cortana joked.

"Yeah, but at least he can control his anger and emotions, Carolina however..." Epsilon just trailed off. "She got so mad one time, she slaughtered a whole platoon of Batarians pirates on Torfan, It was messy... Wash is the only person who was able fully calm her down. She was going to get discharged for PTSD but due to her record and it being a one time thing. After about half a year in theropy she was cleared for duty, Wash stood by her every second of the way."

"They close?" Cortana asked, curiously.

"Yeah, they keep it professional though and the ex-sim troops haven't even been told, I can trust you though."

"Why?" She asked, but she guessed at what the answer was.

"Well the fact you're an AI is one, and the fact you're the AI that more or less gave its live protecting humanity along with the Chief. So yeah." Epsilon replied.

"What happened after we were gone?" Cortana asked.

"Well the UNSC officially declared the Master Chief to be MIA, as per usual. But... Halsey was fed up, her guilt was too much. She wanted The Chief and every other Spartan to be listed as KIA, as since the UNSC wasent at war anymore, it would be fair, especially after what the Spartans and humanity had sacrificed." Epsilon stated, much to Cortanas surprise.

"The Spartans got a memorial about a year after the New Pheonix incident..."

"What incident?"

"Oh yeah, when the Didact fired the composer at the earth, about 2 million in new Pheonix died as a result, it was classified and it was covered up, anyway it was on the outskirts of New Mombassa, All remaining S-IIs and S-IIIs turned up." Epsilon deadpanned.

"So where does that leave you then?" The female AI asked, curiously.

"Well, about a year after you and the chief disappeared a pelican crashed in a canyon, outpost 17-B of project freelancer." (Watch RvB recollections trilogy and Season 9&10) "... Then Carolina and I appeared, disguised as Locus' contact, we took Sarge, Wash, Donut and Lopez onto the Invention where we then attacked the federal army's base, we took out their eyes and ears... Apparently Tucker, Caboose, Simmons, and Grifs' training actually worked, the Republic fought back and won. Chorus was now free."

"But the Invention took more of a beating than we first thought, the Slipspace drive malfunctioned and we ended up drifting outside the Sol system, little did we know it was the Systems Alliances' Sol system, we told them our story. At first they were reluctant but a group of soldiers in combat armour, inside a Cruiser-class ship with a Dreadnoughts tonnage, with Vids to back it up, They accepted us with open arms. Our guns were given Eezo boosts, Lopez had to be taken offline though, he was actually glad he didn't have to put up with the idiots anymore... We have been in the alliance for thirteen years and due to Forerunner medical advances we age at about a third of the normal rate, then you and the Chief show up... And DECIMATE Carolinas scores, she was pissed to say the least." The AI fragment had been talking for the AI equivalent of half an hour, which was just over a minute in Organic terms.

"Well, so that's what happened... So a Couple of Meta-Stable AIs in a galaxy that hates them, this is going to be fun!" Cortana stated. "Wait, why did those two change their names?"

"Oh that's easy, they wanted a new life, away from the memories of Freelancer, Wash didn't even go back to his birth name, David. He still likes to be called Wash though. and Carolina used that as her new name, Caroline Shepard... But my guess would be that Caboose just couldn't call her Carolina." Epsilon said, adding his own two cents at the end.

"And Doc?"

"Grif thew another one of those 'Future Cubes' and he appeared, he was pissed off though."

"Cortana!"

"Church!" Came voices through both of their internal speakers, Both John and Carolina were wanting to talk to them.

"Talk to you later, Church." Cortana said to the other AI, Although he hated his past he still wanted to be called church.

* * *

Master Chief POV

"What is it, Chief?" Came Cortanas reply, The Master Chief had just been talking to Captain Anderson about the Prothean beacon discovered on Eden Prime before a distress signal was received by Joker and Grif.

It had a woman, she looked about 27 and of Hispanic descent that was running away from an explosion and avoiding Plasma fire, she grabbed the camera-it was obvious that it was from a helmet cam. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" It started. "TAKING HEAVY CASUALTIES...(Static)...NCE CADETS IN THE AREA, PRIORITY ONE FOR EVAC...(static)...Y GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" The woman said as the camera turned and they saw an outline of a ship, it looked slightly Cephalopod in nature, like a squid or a cuttlefish.

"Rewind and pause at 38.5." Anderson ordered. They managed to get a better look at the ship. Nihlis' mandibles flickered.

"Cortana, run a search on that ship that and see if any looks like that." The Chief said through his suits internal speakers.

"Searching...Zero results, although if I was to hazard I guess it would be Geth, they are the only faction to use plasma,So..." Cortana suggested.

"What are we to do, sir?" Carolina asked.

"We will go down in three teams:Team 1 will consist of You, Cpl Simmons and Nihlis. Team 2 will consist of Lieutenant Spartan, Cpl Caboose and Sarge. Team 3: Lieutenant Alenko, Cpl Jenkins and PFC Donut." The captain stated.

"Sir, what's our Orders?" John asked.

"Team 1 will secure the beacon, since Cpl Simmons is our Prothean Tech expert he will help crack it on the go. Team 2." Anderson said, looking at the Spartan. "...Is to Secure and evacuate Cadets, Civilians and scientists in the area. After they have been successfully Evacuated, you will assist with securing the beacon. Team 3 will be taking the second route to the beacons location." Captain Anderson said,whilst bringing up a 3D map of the location of the beacon.

"Sounds good." Nihlis said.

"Rules of Engagement, sir?" John asked.

"Well, this was a highly guarded secret. But it stands, do not fire unless fired upon."

"Sir." Carolina spoke this time. "Why would there be cadets near such a heavily guarded campsite?"

"My guess would be that they were being evacuated at the spaceport, but then it got hit." Nihlis said, Anderson just Nodded.

"That would be my guess aswell." Anderson stated. "Tell the teams to suit up and get ready for a fight."

"Yes sir!" John and Carolina said as they saluted and made their way to the cargo bay.

This was going to be the start of one long journey.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE THE FIRST COMABT SCEANS, ALSO THERE WILL BE SEVERAL DEVIATIONS FROM THE MAIN PLOT OF MASS EFFECT BUT IT IS STILL MASS EFFECT ONES PLOT, ANYWAY I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HAVE A SURPRISE...**

**HAZZAMO OUT**


End file.
